Her Birthday
by Binx23
Summary: Today was the day, today was her birthday. Pleas Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Gals…. wahhhhhhhhhsobwahhhhhhhhhsobwahhhhhh

----------------------------------------------------------

**Her Birthday**

Today was the day.

Today was the day that he'd been waiting for.

Today was the day he had encircled with his red marker.

Today was her birthday.

_Dingdongdingdondingdong_

"Why don't you answer that Rei, I'm pretty sure that it's Ran." Miyu said as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead using her arm. She was covered in flour and the apron wasn't doing much of its job; thankfully though, she had brought an extra set of clothes.

Rei nodded and headed towards the door that was the only thing separating him from the annoying copper haired girl- no, lady- who was undoubtedly making all the noise.

_Dingdondingdongingdong_

Rei rolled his eyes as another myriad of annoying bell-like chimes rang throughout his house. Slowly his hand turned the knob,

"What took you so long? We've been standing out there in the freezing cold for hours now!" Ran half shouted as Rei ushered her and her sister into his humble-yeah right- abode.

"You were outside for less than a minute and it's the middle of summer." He coolly answered. Over the years, Otohata Rei had gotten more laid-back and kinder to his friends, but that didn't mean that he was Yuuya-like or anything, especially when it comes to Ran.

"Miyu's in the kitchen, maybe you can help her with the cake." He said as he shifted his gaze to the younger Kotobuki sister. Sayo nodded and followed a familiar path down the hall.

"Cake! Cake! There's cake! Why didn't you tell me there was cake? I want to help too. I know I'll be the taste tester. Sayo, wait up, your lovely sister is coming with you!"

Unfortunately though, Ran was unable to follow her sibling as she was pulled back by the collar,

"Of course there's cake. Unless you've forgotten, this is a birthday party. And who said anything about you helping anyway?

Ran pouted and tried to struggle free from her captor but failed miserably. Who would've thought that Shibuya's former number one Super Gal who is now a police officer- much to the delight of her parents- couldn't even break free from a civilian's grip on her clothes? But then again, Otohata Rei is a mysterious person no one, except one woman, had ever truly understood.

"Why can't I get to help?"

"Because you eat anything edible within a ten foot radius; I wouldn't want Miyu's hard work to go to waste, no would I?"

He smirked as she scowled.

------

In less than two hours, the house was filled with familiar faces. Yuuya and Mami arrived half an hour after Ran and Sayo. They were soon followed by Rai and Satsuki. Tatsukichi later turned up with Naoki and Masato. Yamato was the last one to appear as he still had work.

This birthday party was also another excuse for the friends to get together again. It was hard to see each other since they all had busy schedules and this party was a welcomed relief from their hectic lives. They talked mostly about the things currently going on and somehow, all their conversations ended up about their love lives, much to the amusement of some and to the embarrassment of others.

All talk was centered on the birthday girl though, when the amazing cake Miyu had made was brought into the room. It was chocolate with vanilla icing and the words 'Happy Birthday!' was written in amber colored sugary calligraphy. A total of 25 candles were lighted and ready to be extinguished.

"Wow. Twenty-five years old. That's already a quarter of a century." Tatsukichi commented.

Yuuya raised his eyebrow at his former rival/friend, "So what, you're older than her."

"I know, and I feel so old." He moaned.

"Your birthday was less than two months ago." Naoki pointed out.

"But still…." He griped.

"Quit whining Old Man, stop talking already, the wax will melt into the cake if you do." Mami ended Monkey Boy's pathetic complaints.

The candles were eventually put out with the help of everyone present and the cake was soon being devoured by the assembled group of friends. Luckily, Miyu had gotten used to Ran's gigantic appetite and had prepared a second cake just for her.

As they ate, they talked about the birthday girl and how she was younger. Ran and Miyu retold stories of when they were still High School students and revered Super Gals. The others soon joined in and they talked about how she was always the one to help them in their school work, how everyone had admired her for she had been able to keep up with Ran and the others yet still managed to become the Valedictorian and set a new record in their school for the number of academic awards she had received. Everyone had something to say and when it was Rei's turn, everyone listened in rapt attention. He blushed and said that it was because of her that his life changed; how it got easier and happier. Everyone smiled and toasted to that.

And as the gathered friends laughed and talked about their lives, it was almost as if the chair at the end of the table wasn't empty. As if, they were all there again, like in prior years. As if, on that day, Hoshino Aya never died in a car crash three years before and was still there with her friends and loved ones, laughing and joking along with them.

----------------------------------------------------------

Do you guys hate me? Or maybe, you guys hate the story?

I guess I'll have to apologize to you all coz this isn't much of a Romance story. Sorry about that, I just didn't want to have to put this in the Tragedy category that's all. I didn't want the ending to be known either. So, if you guys want to flame me, then go ahead, I'll be waiting right here, ready to roast some hot dogs.

Oh yeah, I'm actually supposed to be writing another story but this just wouldn't go out of my head and the only way I'd be able to concentrate on that one is to finish write this. This is my first time writing in this fandom but I've read so many of its fics. Who knows, may be I'd write another ficlet soon? If I do write another one, I'll make sure it'll have a lot of fluff to make up for this one.

Love,

Binx


End file.
